Big Time Affairs
by couellette
Summary: One by one the boys of Big Time Rush come out of the closet to each other, and fall in love. Will it tear the band apart or pull them closer than ever before? Rated M for later chapters.


**This is my first fanfiction! Please review! :D**

Carlos POV

"It was a bright and sunny day at the Palm Woods. Katie was at an audition for the newest action movie, Logan and Kendall were swimming, and Carlos and James were tanning by the pool." Bitters said as the annoyed kids glared at him. "I'll be in my office." He said quietly and walked away.

"Anyway, James you have to tell me who you like!" Carlos demanded "I NEED TO KNOW."

I truly did need to know. If he liked anyone other than me, well, they'd 'go missing'. And I would be there to swoop in and comfort James, then he would fall in love with me and...VOILA! I have myself a hot, tan, muscular boyfriend.

"Carlos, for the last time! I'm not comfortable with telling you who I like!" James said, annoyed.

"Fine." I said. "But you asked for it."

"What are you talking abo-" James stopped talking when he looked into Carlos' big brown eyes, and his quivering little lip.

"HEY GUYS!" Kendall yelled, running over and dripping water on both of us.

_I almost had him!_

"Want to go back up to 2J for some lunch?" Logan asked as he dried himself off.

"Sure!" I said for all of us. I can't believe they ruined it! I could almost see James' mouth about to say 'Carlos'. I'll get him after lunch.

James POV

I swear I almost said his name. Thank god for Kendall and Logan. I would've accidentally come out of the closet if it weren't for them.

I reached over and shook Logans shoulder and smiled at him. He was the only one who knew that i'm gay. And that I like Carlos.

"I'll make the macaroni and cheese!" Carlos yelled once we reached 2J. He was quite the cute little chef.

While he was boiling the noodles, me and Logan went over to watch some tv. We flipped through the channels until we found a hockey game, and I put my arm up around the couch, behind his neck.

I glanced at Carlos, and he was stirring the mac & cheese vigorously, and with a distorted expression on his face.

_I wonder what that's all about._

Kendall POV

Me and Logan were having a blast in the pool. We were hitting each other with pool noodles, and splashing and doing handstands. At one point we wrestled. It was fun. We decided to get out and get some lunch.

When we walked over to Carlos and James, James was staring into Carlos' eyes. We stood there for a good 2 minutes until I sprayed them with water.

"Want to go back up to 2J for some lunch?" Logan asked as he dried himself off.

_He is so buff._

While we walked back to 2J, i saw James smile at Logan and he had his hand on Logans shoulder. It annoyed me. Logan was mine, and James knew that.

When we got to 2J, I went into my room to change into some dry clothes. When I came back out, lunch was ready.

Logan POV

Kendall is so adorable in the water. And he keeps checking me out! I'm so happy. Usually he's looking at Jo, or the Jennifers. Ew. Girls are gross.

I was thinking about all this when suddenly Kendall tackled me! It was amazing. We wrestled in the water until finally I shoved his head underwater.

"You win!" He said as he came up coughing. "Let's go ask Carlos for some lunch!"

So we got out and when we walked over to Carlos and James, they were having a staring contest. But I knew better. James told me that he has a crush on Carlos. And by the looks of things, Carlos was pulling the puppy dog eyes on him. So we splashed them with water.

"Want to go back up to 2J for some lunch?" I asked drying myself off. I noticed Kendall staring at me, so I wrapped the towel around my waist.

When we got up to 2J, Carlos started making lunch, Kendall went to change, and James and I sat on the couch watching hockey. He put his arm around me. I knew he was just thankful for me saving him from telling Carlos, but...am I not allowed to like it?

Carlos POV

I cannot believe what i'm seeing! James has his arm around Logan! I threw some glares and even some macaroni, but they didn't notice.

"Aha lunch is ready!" I said shakily trying to contain my anger. Logan jumped up and ran to grab his bowl. James sauntered over trying to look cool. Man did it work. He makes slacks and a tank top look hot.

Once we finished our lunch, Kendall and Logan went down to the vending machine for some chips. That meant it was me and James. Alone in the apartment.

"James. Who do you like?" I asked bluntly.

"Carlos, not this again." He said rolling his eyes. But he smiled. And blushed.

"Can I guess?" I asked, pleadingly.

"Whatever." James said.

"Is it Logan?" I asked sheepishly. I regretted it the second I saw his face.

"NO! Of course not! Why would I like Logan?" He yelled with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Well, you guys looked pretty comfy over there while I was making lunch..." I trailed off. "Hey. Wait a minute. I thought you would yell at me about asking if I liked guys! Do you like guys?" I asked

He sighed. "Yes." He said closing his eyes.

I was shocked.

"Oh James that's great!" I shouted. This is my chance. "James, I do too!"

**James POV**

Did I hear correctly?

"Y-y-you do too?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes!" he proclaimed.

Should I tell him how I feel? No. One thing at a time.

"That's great."I said regaining my cool. His face dropped. I felt bad as he trudged into his room mumbling about taking a shower.

"Wonderful. The one guy I like probably hates me now." I mumbled.

**Kendall POV**

Me and Logan raced to the vending machine. I won this time.

"Gah! I almost ran over an old lady!" He said, catching his breath.

"I still win!" I said as I put my money into the machine.

"Thanks." He said as I handed him a Gatorade and a candy bar.

Our hands touched for a second. A lingering second. That little touch sent me into shock. I never realized how good Logan looks.

I put my hand the small of his back, guiding him towards the elevator back to 2J.

**Logan POV**

Does Kendall realize he's almost touching my butt? I hope so. I don't want this moment to be an accident. And I swear he blushed when I purposely touched his hand.

I glanced over at him. He was sweating. I think he does like me. Only one way to find out...

I stopped dead in my tracks. He turned.

"Logan wha-" he said just as I shoved him against the closest wall and pressed my lips against his.

He pushed me away. Shit.

"Logan. I-" He turned and sprinted down the hall.

I figured as much. Then I turned to see his girlfriend. Jo. I forgot about her.

"Jo! Ah. Hi. How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

"Logan, relax. You can have him. I cheated on him anyway." She placed a kiss on my cheek, turned on her heel, and walked away.


End file.
